


Suck It

by rivers_bend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: wip_amnesty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn. unfinished porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> WiP amnesty fic, so it might leave you hanging, though the summary for how it was gonna go is at the end.

Frank's been asking for it all night. Not in that  way disgusting people mean when they think just because someone's wearing tight clothes and licking all over the neck of their beer bottle it means they want to have sex with you, but, like, actually asking for it, sidling up to Gerard between bouncing off the walls and other party guests, whispering, _let's get out of here, c'mon, wanna fuck_ , and _Gee, I can feel your dick in my throat, don't you wanna feel it?_ , and _I'll get down on my knees right now if you want me to. Let all these people watch you come on my face_. And that last part Gerard is pretty sure isn't true, because Mikey's only like three feet away, and Frank knows how serious Mikey is about the promise they made where he doesn't have to see Gerard's dick being touched by anyone not Gerard. But the rest of it is seriously infringing on Gerard's promise--also made to Mikey, but tonight and not back when he started fucking Frank--to get out and be fucking social for once. 

"Settle down," Gerard says, hand heavy on the back of Frank's neck. "Forty-five minutes, and then we'll get out of here." Frank's knees give a little and his head dips before he shoots a look at the clock on the microwave and goes up on his toes bouncing off, shoulder-checking an approaching Ray and shouting at someone across the room. Forty-four minutes later, he's pulling on his hoodie, standing by the front door. 

It's a ten-minute walk back to their apartment, and Frank behaves himself on the way, just smiling at Gerard and tapping two cigarettes out of his pack, lighting them both up before he hands one over, bumping Gerard's hand and hip with his knuckles, but not demanding a piggy back or trying to tempt Gerard into shoving Frank down on some random's lawn to choke on Gerard's dick. Gerard throws an arm around Frank's neck, and Frank wraps one around Gerard's waist, and they walk, and smoke, and contemplate what they're going to do once they get behind closed doors. 

Or maybe that's just Gerard. But he doubts it. 

Frank's on his back on their bed, naked, his hoodie and sweater and thermal and t-shirt all in one tangled heap a few feet from the front door, keeping company with Frank's shoes and jeans. Clutching his throat with the restless fingers of one hand, he's got the other hovering over his dick, waiting for Gerard to tell him if he's allowed to touch it or not. Gerard likes watching Frank touch himself, but he likes him like this, too, so he keeps silent while he sheds his clothes, wiggling his feet out of his boots and peeling his jeans off his thighs while he watches Frankie through the fall of hair that's a little too short and a little too clean to stay tucked behind his ear tonight. 

"No touching, Frankie," he murmurs when Frank moves his hand a little closer, like maybe if he goes slow Gerard won't notice. Gerard always notices.

"No touching," Frank repeats, and busies himself propping his head up with another pillow. Which fits in perfectly with Gerard's plans.

Finally naked, Gerard palms his dick, gives it a stroke, watching Frank's eyes follow his hand. "You're gonna suck me so good. Can't wait." 

"No one's making you," Frank points out. 

Gerard considers punishing Frankie for being a little shit, but the best punishment is refusing to fuck his face, and Gerard really doesn't want to wait anymore, so he settles for leveling his most disapproving look at Frank while he climbs up to settle himself, knees spread, over Frank's chest. “Yeah,” Frank says, and his hands creep to Gerard’s thighs. Gerard lets Frank grope while he rubs himself on Frank’s cheeks, his nose, pushes at Frank’s lips with one thumb, but once Frank’s opened up, is watching all big eyes and pink cheeks as Gerard slides his dick in over Frank’s tongue, Gerard takes his hands and pins them to the bed up by his head. Frank’s eyes smile, and he starts to suck. 

It’s hard for Gerard, every time they do this, to not just sink into Frank’s throat as soon as he feels the wet heat of his mouth, but it’s better if Frank’s fighting to get his dick, not fighting to take it, fighting Gerard’s patience, not his own gag reflex, so Gerard takes it slow. With his arms and chest pinned, Frank can only move his head to try to get Gerard deeper, and Gerard’s torn between watching his muscles strain under the ink on his neck and the hungry look in his eyes. He can’t look too closely at where his cock is stretching Frank’s mouth wide, because he aims to get fucked tonight, and he’s not fifteen anymore. Weight on his knees and Frank’s arms where they dent the mattress, Gerard thrusts shallowly, not letting Frank get any rhythm going, just enjoying the rub of his cockhead on Frank’s tongue, the push of it as Frank works up the spit to make him wetter.

**Author's Note:**

> and then with a growl that he'd better make it good, gee lowers himself onto frank's cock, pinning frank down, telling him he has to wait for permission to come, and gee knows he can do it because he's gee's good boy and Gerard rides him, slow and slinky and hard and fast, never letting frank settle into a rhythm and frank is begging and shaking and trying to struggle up enough to get a kiss, or get his hands free to touch Gerard's cock and finally Gerard is really close, and he holds himself back because frank is near tears with desperation and is begging to touch Gerard and gee pulls off frank's dick and fucks into his mouth, letting his hand go, demanding his fingers, and frank comes fucking up into thin air with three fingers in gee's ass and gee's cock wedged in his throat


End file.
